Denald "Denal" Robertson
"Denal" is the nickname of a Veteran boy Scout Sergeant and professional derp kid that served in Kappus`s Bunny Scouts, he was one of the most experienced member of Mr Havlock's Scout Group, he was a friendly man and always did nice things or one or another, Denal went on many adventures with Kappus and his Boy Scouts, when the 6.3 hit Christchurch in New Zealand, he and his family were forced to move to San Francisco, whilst he was in San Francicso, he would get a girlfriend of his life from the Honeybee Scouts, Nisa Ganish Reddy, Biography, His earlier life is never told but was subsequently born in Christchurch like most Bunny Scouts where, Like many Boy Scouts Denal was a friend of Kappus Dario and served under him, he was a friendly man but durring his first Boy Scout Archeologist trip Scout Sergeant Denal along with Scout Captain Kappus Dario, and Bly and Isaac and Henry went on a mission which under the command of Mr Havlock who told them to bring him back the Treasure so he could be rich, during the mission he and the team went onto a helicopter and landed at the zone, then they looked at the map and then found the X marks the spot, then Kappus told Denal and his team to dig, Later after they dug with shovels they then found the Treasure and then brought it back to the Scouts after that Denal and Kappus and Bly and Isaac and Henry where awarded the Treasure hunting badge`s for their job well done, this earned the respect and friendship to Kappus, San Francisco as a Honeybee Teacher Aid When the Bunny's after the 6.3 struck Christchurch in New Zealand, both the Bunny's left because their old Troop Recreation Centre was destroyed by the earthquakes, Denald like many of the Bunny's moved to San Francisco in the USA, to try find a new home for them, they where of course satisfied when they joined the Honeybees there but they got to know them better, he befriended lots of them and also became best friends with Nisa Ganish Reddy whom also had a love struck to him which he didn't know this yet, One day Nisa wanted help from Bessie, that way she could please him by her singing, "Summer Time, Loving in the Summer Time." to please him, which she did, 'Denal' however thought Nisa was a great girl and very special for him to like, But one day when he and her got to know each other more, in Brazil on there Honeybee Trip there, 'Denal' began to develop feelings to Nisa, but however on their stay in Sao Jose dos Campos, at a camp, Nisa however told 'Denal' how she felt for him, he returned her feelings as that meant she would be boyfriend and girlfriend for the rest of their lives, Nisa was happy to find a nice and handsome boy, that night in Sao Jose dos Campos they had a lovely date and shared a tender moment on the hill alone and shared their first kiss together, she also kissed all night long until Mrs Gibbons found them one morning together in the Forrest that they where not in the Cabins, Mrs Gibbons understood how they feel and she was pleased but not to how they went alone at night because they would have been hurt, He also went onto the train to Campos Do Jordao, and their Denald and Nisa spent a lovely time in the town together they went out to the town and explored lovely gift shops, Denald also buys Nisa a gift for her, and it was a snake toy, she loved it from Denald, and also both together as from we know of had a lovely outing at a restaurant their, Triva, *Denal is named after the Clone Trooper Sergeant in the Star Wars the Clone Wars series, the Clone trooper Denal in Star Wars died on the bounty hunters crusier above Devaron, and he and one of his troopers was killed by Cad Bane, *Denal the Boy Scout was a friendly man and always did as he was told, *Denal never told any of the Boy Scouts about his rank, *His face is a reference to Peirce Brosnan of a 007 actor, *They're is also another Denald Robertson similar named to this character in Colby James "Alpha India" fan stories the main character whom is the Sergeant of the India Commando Company, India-3, however no comparison to this character and not based on him, the other 'Denal' is based on Colby James and Mac from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends and is a character whom wants to actually win the war by leading his armies to justice and becomes a hero when he becomes a Staff Sergeant at the end of Alpha India, when he killed General Kiaki Vikliamaa the leader of the Militia and however became the hero, see the character in Alpha India fanon site, Category:Kind Category:Kind Loving Category:Minor Characters Category:Bunny Scouts Category:Trooper201 Category:Friends of Bessie Category:Friends of Kappus Category:Victims Category:Colby James